The Life of Nala
by Whitestar4124
Summary: The story of a young Dragonborn who finds herself all alone in the world. A wide tale of love, hatred, betrayal, and a new found friendship.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first real story that I have posted up on here. My other account has mist appeared somewhere and I can't locate it. I started playing D&D a few weeks ago and this is my first character I ever got to make so I hope you enjoy the story that unravels before you. Yes, the chapters are going to short up at the same time filled with pain, and love all together in one.

No I do not own D&D duh!

Chapter 1

The beginning of the end

Years have pasted since the war that ravaged our land. Our people, every species, moved together to fight against the hunger and strife that plagued us. My family lived just outside the main city as farmers. Peaceful people trying to survive like everyone else. We were Dragonborns which tended to cause us problems with the human traders. My name is Nala I am four years old and this is the beginning to an end.

I don't remember very much about my parents I just remember them always working. I know that in different times I would have left the house to find my own way in the world, but this isn't different times. What I do remember of my parents were the stories of what the war was like. During the was my parents were assassins for the king. Now they are farmers and now they are dead. How they died, you ask? Let me tell you.

I was outside playing with my doll my mother had made for me. I heard a bunch of voices yelling in the distance. I dropped my doll and ran inside the house to get my parents. They hushed me and hid me in our secret room under the house. They told me I wasn't allowed to come out no matter what I hear or see. The villagers were outside by that time yelling for my parents to come out. Everything was confusing to listen to, but I did understand them calling my parents murders. Out of the little slit I could just see my parents feet with the villagers surrounding them. My father was the first to die, someone shot him with a barbed arrow and while my mother cried over him they beheaded her. When that was finished they all took torches to the crops, the main house, and the barn. I was forgotten, the smoke filled the room I was in but I didn't care, I was sitting in the far corner crying.

I don't know how long the fire burned, but when everything finally died down I emerged to the blackness of night. I found my parents bodies laying where they were slain. The tears would not come; I noticed the doll laying on the ground. It survived so I picked it up and walked into the near by woods, and I never looked back.

I hope you enjoyed the painful memories of Nala. Your going to have to continue to tune in if you want to find out if her life gets better or not! :P Hope to see you soon...

Whitestar4124 tuning out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If I was a human the woods would have been frightening and lonely, but the darkness was nice to me. I walked for what felt like miles to a young child until I found a small crack in a tree where I could huddle underneath away from the rain that fell steadily on the Earth. The first night I fell asleep hungry and cold.

When morning came, I woke with a start from the animals moving around. My stomach growled telling me I needed to eat and soon if I wanted to survive. A young rabbit hopped in front of the hole I was hiding in. With the speed only a Dragonborn has I jumped on the rabbit, killing it. I pushed a pile of leaves over it so other animals couldn't get to it, then I went in search of some firewood. I prayed to my parents in thanks that they took the time to teach me how breath fire.

I cooked the rabbit with some herbs I had found when I ventured away from my tree. After I finished my small breakfast I journeyed away from the fire to look for strong logs that I could make a shelter out of. I found a pile of dead logs not to far away from the spot I was camping at, I then tied the logs together with a vine that was growing up a near by tree. When I was finished I went looking for a river, it was noon when I found one. It was crystal clear and sparkled in the sunlight. Up the hill a little there was a small pond. I took all my clothes off and sat down a rock in the deeper part. I let the fish swim around me without bothering them. In front of me a mermaid popped her head above the water to look at me.

"Are you here to hurt me?" She asked cautiously.

"Why would I do that?"

"People like to hunt my kind down and sell us for money."

"I'm not going to do that, how about we be friends."

"I have never had a friends before." She said swimming slowly up to me.

"Neither have I, oh my name is Nala."

"My name is Ren."

"That's pretty, so how old are you?"

"In human years I'm 30 in my years I'm 125, how about you?"

"I'm three. So how did you come to be in this small pond?"

"You ask a lot of question don't you? And there is a stream deeper under water that used to feed into the ocean that's 10 miles that direction. I used to swim up here sometimes to get a feel for the world other than the ocean, one day when I came the tunnel collapsed behind me and I can't get back. I have been here for a few months now. Why are you this far into the woods?" Ren said pointing to the West.

"My parents are dead and I have nowhere else to go. So I went into the woods, and I'm not living to far from here. I now live in a tree. Well, I should really get back so I can try and find something to eat for dinner. I promise to come tomorrow though." I said putting my clothes back on.

"Hold on." She said disappearing under the water. "Here take these for your dinner. They should be just fine." She said handing me three huge fish.

"Oh, thank you. See ya." I said taking the fish and skipping down the path waving behind.

When I got back to my campsite I lit another fire and cooked the fish to awesomeness. After I was done eating I crawled into my make shift house and feel asleep knowing tomorrow I had a friends to go visit.


End file.
